En otra vida
by luishana
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que hay después de la muerte? O más bien… ¿Qué hubo antes del comienzo? Toda mi vida me he hecho esa simple, pero compleja pregunta… Me alegro tanto saber que mi destino es siempre estar junto a él...


**AQUÍ SIGO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, DIFERENTE A LO QUE HAGO SIEMPRE JEJE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE, LE DEDICO ESTE ONE-SHOT A **uchihasasku **QUE ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS =) ESPEREMOS QUE CUMPLA MUCHOS MAS, BIEN DISFRUTEN Y NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE…**

* * *

La luz de un nuevo día comenzó a escaparse por mi ventana, adoro sentir ese pequeño rayo de sol golpear mi rostro, abrigando mi cuerpo con su calor, recordándome que aún estoy en la tierra y no en el infierno.

Desde que estoy aquí siempre es lo mismo; todos los días miro desde mi ventana para ver a toda la gente comenzar con sus jornadas, con sus rutinas diarias, con su vida cotidiana…

_¡Bah! ¡Pobres diablos!_

Exagero al decir esto, pero… envidio tanto a esas personas, que a pesar de todos sus problemas tienen libertad, cosa que a mí me fue arrebatada hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Buenos días, Sakura-san!

Giré mi vista hacía la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba, como todos los días, la enfermera en turno. Exactamente cuando mi reloj marca las 8:03, ahí está ella, lista con una charola con mi almuerzo.

Se acercó un poco dudosa, supongo que por mi aspecto un tanto deplorable, así que le sonreí.

_Mala idea._

Se asustó mucho más, pero aún así se acercó dejando la charola sobre la mesilla.

—Vine a traer el desayuno—dijo un poco nerviosa—, te ayudaré a que comas.

—Sería más fácil si me quitan esta camisa de fuerza—solté con un poco de enojo, aunque a la vez tranquila para parecer un poco más _cuerda_.

No es que no lo estuviera, pero mi encierro a veces hacía que mi comportamiento social se estropeé.

—Tengo órdenes de que no puedo…

—No te preocupes—la interrumpí, sinceramente esa excusa ya me la sabía de memoria y no quería escucharla nuevamente y al ver la expresión de mi compañía supe que lo había captado.

—También me dijeron que sí te comportabas, te dejaran salir al jardín y te quitaran la camisa—dijo tratando de animarme, internamente se lo agradecí.

Volví a sonreír, pero esta vez no la asuste, al contrario, ella me contestó el gesto.

Comenzamos a platicar un poco más ameno mientras ella me alimentaba, parecía un pequeño niño que necesita ayuda para comer. Conversamos sobre temas sin sentido, cosa que me _alegró_, por decirlo de alguna forma; cuando terminé mi desayuno ella limpió todo y regalándome una sonrisa se marchó, dejándome sola… nuevamente sola.

Inevitablemente me quedé pensando en toda mi vida y sobre todo en el porqué de mi estancia, aquella enfermera había dado en el clavo preguntándome sobre eso, por suerte resultó ser una persona muy prudente, ya que al notar mi alteración mejor se marchó. Pero ya era tarde, mis recuerdos comenzaron a sumergir rápidamente, aunque no muy claros. No recuerdo bien algunas cosas, en realidad, aún no tengo muy claro el motivo por el que me trajeron a este horrible, pero tranquilo lugar. Aún no comprendo porqué, siendo una de las mejores ninjas de la aldea y también mejores médicos, estoy aquí.

Siempre que intento recordar algo mi cabeza comienza a dolerme mucho, un dolor insoportable que sólo con medicamento fuerte puedo tranquilizarme; por suerte, algunas veces logro recordar algo, aunque sean únicamente fragmentos, uno en especial…

_De nuevo esa sensación, adoro tener a este hombre sobre mí, haciéndome gemir como nunca, porque cada vez es única, nueva y mejorada… mi sueño de toda la vida, estar con él… ser suya… a pesar de que él no sea mío._

_Con cada movimiento que hace, con cada embestida, me hace sentir completa… y a pesar de que nunca hago nada en especial, siempre me entrego en cuerpo y alma a sus peticiones, a sus deseos, porque yo sé que es lo único que él involucra, un fuerte deseo… un deseo sobre mí, que es lo que realmente importa._

— _¡Sasuke! —gemí cuando sentí llegar el clímax._

_Siempre era una delicia estar con él, me hacía feliz, me sentía completa. Aunque lo que él me ofreciera fuera algo tan efímero, yo lo sentía una eternidad completa._

— _¿Ya te vas? —pregunté al ver como se levantaba sin siquiera decirme algo, o al menos esperarse un momento._

_Todos siempre comentan que cuando terminas de hacer el amor… bueno, más bien en mi caso, de tener sexo, al menos te esperas un momento para recuperarte, descansar, tomar un cigarrillo, pero él nunca lo hacía._

—_Hmph—respondió y sin siquiera mirarme, siguió vistiéndose._

— _¿Te veré mañana? —cuestioné como niña pequeña, esperanzada de una respuesta positiva._

—_Mañana iré a buscar a Itachi, por fin Karin lo localizó y esta vez no va a escapar—dijo él, muy sereno, aunque en el fondo sabía que la desesperación lo invadía._

—_Supongo que no—contesté a mi pregunta con amargura._

_En el fondo, siempre sabía sus respuestas, pero siempre preguntaba para engañarme por un momento, aunque después sufriera más la caída. Y así simplemente veo como abandona mi habitación dejándome ahí, sin siquiera dejarme un beso de despedida, como lo haría cualquier otra pareja normal._

_Pero es que, él no era mi pareja, sólo era alguien que buscaba satisfacer sus necesidades; y he de aceptar que yo también satisfago las mías, pero no carnales, mis necesidades de cariño, de amor, de él._

_Él siempre ha sido el único que sé que rellenará todo el vacío que hay en mí, irónicamente, él mismo es el que lo hace mucho más grande, más profundo y lo deja con más dolor._

Nuevamente ese recuerdo, siempre él está en mi mente. Toda mi vida, desde pequeña, desde la academia que me enamoré completamente, hasta el día de hoy él sigue siendo el dueño de mis pensamientos.

* * *

Es tan fácil fijarse en todos los detalles que suceden en esta habitación, ver el diseño de las paredes, observar que en la esquina se encuentra una pequeña araña creando su hogar, tejiendo una telaraña e instalándose para ser mi compañera de cuarto.

_¡Estoy aburrida!_

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado mi petición, entró la misma enfermera de la mañana con un poco más de confianza.

—Vine por ti—comentó muy entusiasmada—, te dieron permiso de salir un momento al jardín.

Sonreí sin muchas ganas.

—Gracias—dije mientras ella se acercaba a mí, supongo que a quitarme la camisa.

—Prométeme que no intentaras escaparte—pidió algo preocupada.

—No te apures, ahora no tengo nada de chacra, así que sería imposible para mi escapar en estos momentos—expliqué muy tranquila—. Además, quiero demostrarle a mi maestra que se cumplir mis responsabilidades y por alguna razón estoy aquí ¿no?

Sonreí, pero ahora con más naturaleza, de vez en cuando me hacía falta bromear, aunque fuera sobre mi situación. La enfermera se tranquilizó un poco y me respondió el gesto, se acercó y ahora si, por fin, me quitó esta camisa que ya me tenía harta. Sé que pude haberla roto desde hace tiempo, pero con un sello era imposible para mí, además de que, de alguna forma, absorbieron todo lo que quedaba de mi chacra, en realidad lo que le había dicho a la chica no era tanto una broma.

* * *

No pude evitar inhalar todo el oxigeno puro que me ofrecía ese gran jardín, necesitaba llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco y eso realmente me relajaba. Aproveché que mis pies estaban descalzos y caminé por el pasto lentamente admirando el paisaje; realmente era lo único bueno que tiene este lugar, por desgracia, pocas veces me dejaban salir a disfrutarlo, así que cada vez que me permitían hacerlo aprovechaba al máximo.

Me senté en una banca, procurando no manchar mi bata blanca, detestaba verla con alguna mancha, y comencé a observar mi alrededor; mi enfermera me había dado algo de espacio, aunque aún seguía vigilándome de lejos, pude ver como otra enfermera se le acercó y charlaron un momento, supuse que estarían hablando de mi ya que cada diez segundos volteaban a verme ambas mujeres. No me molestó en lo absoluto, al contrario, entre más discutieran sobre mi caso, más rápido podrían llegar a una solución y así salir de aquí.

Dejé de ponerles atención, sinceramente no me interesaba tanto en sí que estuvieran diciendo de mi. Enfoqué mi vista en un pequeño pajarillo que aterrizó en el pasto, sentí ganas de atraparlo, pero aún mi fuerza no estaba completamente, agregando que últimamente me he vuelto muy torpe con mis movimientos.

— ¡Sakura-san! —me llamó la enfermera.

—Sólo dime Sakura—la regañé, odio las formalidades.

—Bien, Sakura—se corrigió—. El doctor quiere verte ahora, dice que quiere hacerte el chequeo semanal.

Accedí a acompañar a la enfermera, total, no estaba haciendo nada importante, así que la contemplación del gran jardín tendría que esperar, al parecer, creo que si estaré mucho tiempo aquí, al menos el suficiente. Y aunque trataba de ser optimista con mi situación, no podía evitar ponerme nostálgica.

Al llegar a la oficina del doctor, para ser más específicos, del psicólogo, la observé atentamente, era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

—Pasa—me indicó la enfermera y entré sola ya que ella cerró la puerta sin entrar.

—Sakura, bienvenida—me dijo el doctor desde su gran silla.

Su oficina tenía muchos toques rústicos, era natural, el doctor era grande de edad —esas grandes arrugas y manchas lo delataban—, supongo que quería sentirse como en casa. Poseía muchos adornos en su escritorio, junto con su título: "Doctor Tanaka"; me hizo una seña para que me acercara a la silla frente a su escritorio, al dar el primer paso sólo escuché el crujir del piso de madera.

_Realmente escalofriante._

Aún así, avancé. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía mucha confianza en él y sé que sería el único que podría ayudarme a salir de aquí.

—Y bien, Sakura—comenzó a hablar—. ¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó ofreciéndome unos dulces que se encontraban en un plato de cristal en su escritorio.

Negué con la cabeza rechazando su ofrecimiento y me senté completamente en la silla, bastante grande y cómoda a pesar de lucir muy vieja.

—Bien—contesté—, quitando el hecho de que me duermen con medicamento, me amarran con una camisa de fuerza y además bloquean mi chacra, supongo que bien.

— ¿Chacra? —Susurró el doctor poniéndome más atención—. Me gustaría que habláramos sobre lo que pasó, Sakura.

Se quitó sus lentes y se recargó en su silla cruzando una pierna y acariciando su barba de forma pensativa.

—Llevamos un par de semanas y no hemos platicado exactamente sobre tu caso, me gustaría saber, qué fue lo que pasó _aquel día_—me miró fijamente—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo perder el control de esa forma?

Francamente no supe que contestar, mi mente bloqueó muchas cosas, y es algo estúpido, ya que siempre me hago esa pregunta todos los días y ni siquiera yo sé contestarme.

—No te presiones—comentó el doctor al notar que me estaba comenzando a alterar un poco.

—La verdad…

— ¿Tan malo fue que lo tuviste que bloquear? —me interrumpió el doctor deduciendo todo.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—contesté francamente.

—Sakura—dijo el hombre poniéndose derecho en su silla y recargando sus codos en el escritorio—. Para ser franco, en mi opinión personal, creo que no tienes nada.

Eso me confundió completamente, no esperaba tal comentario y menos de mi psicólogo particular.

—Debe haber algo en ti que te haga comportarte de esa forma—siguió hablando—, pero necesito que me cuentes con detalles qué fue lo que pasó ese día.

La preocupación y determinación del doctor me llegaron profundamente, así que comencé a indagar en mis recuerdos, quería ayudarlo y ayudarme a mi misma; me concentré completamente relajándome. Por suerte, Tsunade-sama me había enseñado técnicas de meditación.

Aún así no podía ver nada claro… sólo veía varias imágenes, personas corriendo, el cielo completamente gris, un campo de batalla destrozado y dos personas heridas y bañadas en sangre. No pude evitar ponerme tensa, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control y mi ansiedad incrementó completamente.

_Ahí se encontraba yaciendo mi gran amigo, mi compañero que siempre estuvo ahí para mí… Naruto. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos jades, ver a la persona que siempre he visto tan fuerte y decidida en ese estado tan deplorable, lleno de heridas y de sangre era desgarrador…_

_Pero peor fue ver a un lado al hombre que toda mi vida lo he visto como el ser más perfecto del mundo completamente herido, no tan mal como Naruto, pero aun así era… ni siquiera tengo una expresión para eso._

_Vi como lentamente y con dificultad se acercaba hacia mí y a Naruto, miré a mi rubio amigo e intenté curarlo, pero no pude, temblaba completamente, no sé si de miedo, pánico o nervios, pero simplemente no pude curarlo; sólo vi como me dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas esbozando un "lo siento" y cerrando sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos._

_Un grito salió de mi, de tristeza, desesperación y coraje… si al menos yo hubiera sido más decidida, más comprometida con lo que mi aldea necesitaba y si no hubiera sido egoísta, tal vez él aún…_

—_Por fin murió—dijo Sasuke con una gran arrogancia acercándose lentamente a mí._

_Yo abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Naruto, como protegiéndolo, creo que era demasiado tarde, él ya no regresaría._

—_No te acerques—advertí llena de coraje y determinación._

—_Antes no me decías eso—contestó deteniéndose un momento por el dolor, supongo yo._

— _¡Ya basta! —dije entre sollozos, no quería seguir escuchándolo._

—_Ahora sólo falta acabar con esos malditos viejos—expresó mientras se detenía para recuperarse._

_En ese momento la ira me invadió por completo, dejé lentamente el cuerpo de Naruto para ponerme de pie y enfrentarlo, no permitiría que dañara más mi aldea, a mis amigos y a mí misma._

— _¡No te lo permitiré! —dije muy decidida._

_Él simplemente arqueó una ceja— ¿Ah si? —dijo en tono de burla._

— ¡Ya basta! —grité con una gran furia.

— ¡Tranquila! —dijo el doctor mientras me sostenía.

— ¡Ya basta, ya basta! —era lo único que atinaba a gritar.

Escuché que varias personas entraban al lugar, pero no les presté mucha atención. Difícilmente me sostuvieron con fuerza, la adrenalina era tanta que me dio demasiada fuerza bruta, no supe cuantas personas fueron, sólo pude sentir que un líquido invadía mis venas, me habían sedado. Lentamente el sedante surtió efecto en mi y sin más, cerré mis ojos y me dormí completamente.

-0-

—Doctor—llamó la enfermera—, llevamos a la paciente a su habitación, ya está controlada.

—Muchas gracias—contestó el doctor metido en sus pensamientos.

—Por cierto, hoy era día de visita y ella tenía a alguien que la esperaba—comentó la enfermera un poco apenada.

—Pues dígale que tendrá que ser otro día—ordenó el doctor.

—Disculpe, pero creo yo que le haría mucho bien ver a algún familiar—objetó la chica—, tal vez así se recupere más pronto o al menos se tranquilice un poco.

—Su caso va empeorando—meditó unos momentos el doctor—. Creo que tiene razón, encárguese usted de eso—la enfermera sonrió—, también por favor háblele al especialista que le había comentado, me gustaría que viniera hoy mismo, al parecer es urgente esto.

La chica no esperó mucho cuando ya estaba obedeciendo al doctor, primero llamó al especialista, así en lo que él se trasladaba al psiquiátrico Sakura podría recibir a su visita.

* * *

—Disculpe—dijo la enfermera a una chica que se encontraba en la sala de espera—. ¿Usted es el familiar de Haruno Sakura? —cuestionó un tanto dudosa.

—Soy una amiga—respondió una chica rubia.

—Bien, Sakura ahora se encuentra descansando, sí gusta esperar un poco para que se tranquilice y pueda entrar a verla—sugirió.

—Seguro, no vine en vano—dijo la rubia soltando un gran suspiro.

—Por cierto, me gustaría darle algunas indicaciones antes de que entre a verla—comentó la enfermera.

— ¿Tan mal se encuentra? —preguntó alarmada ante tal advertencia.

—No es tanto eso—explicó la otra chica—, es para prevenir alguna crisis.

La asistente del doctor explicó todo lo sucedido, dándole algunas indicaciones, recomendando no alarmarla ni ponerla mal; su caso no ha avanzado mucho, pero no se quiere perder lo ganado.

Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura, comprendió todo, entendió la situación de su amiga y compañera y ahora más que nunca quería ayudarla.

-0-

Una vez mas no pude contener mis impulsos, tantas imágenes, tantos recuerdos acosándome y yo... yo aún sigo sin recordar nada, me siento tan impotente de no poder ayudarme. Desearía tanto regresar a mi vida normal, ir a misiones…

Misiones, qué caso tiene ir a misiones si ya no tengo a mi compañero. Este último recuerdo hizo que regresara a la realidad, aunque fuera un momento; ver ahí a Naruto completamente destrozado…

_¡No!_

Él no pudo haber muerto, él es el mejor ninja que hay, no puedo y no quiero creer eso, debe ser una broma de mal gusto que mi cerebro confabuló en mi contra. Quería llorar, pero simplemente no pude, no puedo… ¡Maldito sedante!

— ¿Sakura?

Miré hacia la puerta y vi a la enfermera a medio entrar, se notaba que estaba preocupada por mí esperando a que le contestara algo. ¿Qué podía decirle yo? Nuevamente amarrada con esta camisa de fuerza y completamente idiotizada por el sedante, aunque por fortuna ya estoy más consiente.

—Tienes visitas—dijo con una sonrisa, supongo que para animarme y sinceramente lo logró, ver a alguien conocido me haría mucho bien, fuera quien fuera ¿no?

Se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme y quitarme la camisa de fuerza, nuevamente. Me llevó hacia una sala ayudándome a caminar ya que aún estaba un poco torpe y desorientada, sólo podía notar el rostro de los demás enfermos como yo, aunque la verdad yo era la que más cuerda lucía, al menos siempre quise creer eso.

Estaba fastidiada de eso, de todo y de todos, pero aún seguía con la esperanza de mejorar, al menos recordar todo, porque yo sé que no estoy loca…

— ¿Sakura? —logré escuchar al entrar a la sala, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no presté mucha atención hasta que la vi.

Ahí se encontraba ella, la cerda de Ino. Verla me llenó de una sensación tan cálida; me solté de la enfermera y me acerqué como pude y la abracé fuertemente, necesitaba ver a alguien, y que mejor que ella.

— ¡Ino! —susurré en su oído con las lagrimas amenazándome con salir.

— ¡Sakura! —susurró ella abrazándome más fuerte.

Se rompió el abrazo e inmediatamente tomamos asiento en un gran sillón que se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Ino con algo de duda.

—Pues estoy, que es lo que importa ¿no? —comenté algo divertida sonriéndole, aunque ella me contestó el gesto, no era tan natural como solía hacerlo.

Duramos unos largos y eternos segundos en silencio, por lo que veía en su rostro no sabía que decirme, así que decidí romper el hielo.

— ¿Ino? —Llamé su atención—. Quiero que me respondas algo que necesito saber.

—Dime—dijo ella agradecida de que yo hablara.

—Es sobre…—dudé un poco—sobre Naruto.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó ella con mucha extrañes, cosa que me alertó.

—Necesito saber si realmente murió aquel día de la batalla—supliqué completamente desesperada, la ansiedad me había ganado.

—Sakura—dijo ella muy nerviosa.

—Dímelo, por favor—nuevamente suplique poniéndome de pie—. Sea lo que sea, quiero saberlo.

A pesar de mi desesperación logré notar algo extraño en Ino, algo inusual, me alejé un poco para apreciarla y calmarme.

—Él… él murió—dijo soltando las lagrimas.

Debí suponerlo, se puso así por decirme la noticia y no era para menos, creo que a mí me afectó mucho más, pero gracias al sedante que aún circulaba en mis venas no reaccioné tan estrepitosamente, como últimamente lo hago; simplemente me dejé caer al suelo dejando escapar unas lagrimas, me sentía fatal.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mi rubia amiga muy preocupada poniéndose a mi nivel.

—No pude ir a su velorio—susurré, era una de las tantas cosas que me abrumaban.

— ¡Ven! —me ayudó a levantarme y nos sentamos nuevamente en el sillón.

Suspire profundamente, tranquilizándome, no quería echar a perder la visita de mi amiga con un ataque de nervios.

—Me dijeron que no recuerdas bien lo que pasó, el motivo por el cuál estás aquí.

—A veces veo imágenes, recuerdos muy vagos—expliqué a mi amiga con un hilo de voz.

Ella sólo atinó a acariciar mi cabeza removiendo un poco mi pelaje rosa, dándome apoyo moral. Me sentía fatal, recordar en un instante que uno de tus mejores amigos ha muerto y que tú no pudiste asistir a su último adiós, me siento la persona más despreciable del mundo. Subí mi mirada y vi a mi amiga, creo que igual o peor que yo, llorando silenciosamente y viéndome con una mirada de lástima, no comprendí muy bien, a lo mejor tiene problemas y yo abrumándola con los míos.

—Tengo que retirarme—dijo Ino limpiando sus lagrimas y tranquilizándose.

— ¿Tan rápido? —pregunté.

—Me dijeron que sólo podía verte un momento, ya que tenías que descansar—explicó poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Gracias! —Dije con un tono melancólico y me levanté para poder abrazarla una vez más—. ¿Te veré pronto?

—Te lo prometo—dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla y abandonándome en aquella sala.

Su visita me había hecho bien, bastante bien a pesar de todo, pero había algo en ella que me dejó muy pensativa; ¿qué se yo? Sólo soy una paciente más. Miré a la ventana y contemplé el paisaje, desde aquí podía ver el jardín mucho mejor —me gustaría que me habitación fuera esta—, sonreí tranquilamente, ya no quería pensar en nada más; cuando saliera de aquí lo primero que haría sería ir a visitar a Naruto… Pobre, tantas ilusiones que tenía de convertirse en Hokage.

Sacudí mi cabeza, quería dejar de pensar en todo y sólo le daba más vueltas al asunto; recargué mi cuerpo al marco de la ventana y crucé mis brazos viendo y admirando cada lugar, cada rincón. El aliento se me escapó al notar la presencia de alguien en el majestuoso jardín… lo vi a él, ahí se encontraba él.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con desasosiego. Después de aquel recuerdo que volvió a mi mente, mi miedo por él creció demasiado; ahogué un grito de desesperación.

— ¡Sasuke! —fue lo único que logré decir con una voz llena de panico.

-0-

—Apenas iba por usted señorita—comentó la enfermera al ver a Ino salir de la sala.

—La verdad, necesitaba salir de ahí—dijo Ino reprimiendo las lagrimas—, no soporté ver a Sakura en ese estado.

— ¿Siguió mis indicaciones? —preguntó la enfermera preocupada.

—Todas—respondió Ino limpiándose las lagrimas—, no comenté nada del mundo real y seguí su juego.

—Me entristece ver como una chica tan linda y con un gran futuro haya terminado aquí—comentó la enfermera.

—Y yo no puedo creer como es que se creó un mundo—sollozó la rubia—, me preguntó por un Naruto, comentó algo sobre una batalla y muertes, no supe ni como le conteste—dijo soltando el llanto completamente.

— ¡Animo! —Expresó la enfermera dandole una palmada en el hombro—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, hay que ser muy pacientes con ella.

—Sakura siempre fue una persona tan sana, tan alegre—comentó Ino—. ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto a ella?

— ¡Disculpen!

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver quien las llamaba, a su derecha se encontraba un doctor bastante joven a decir verdad; Ino sólo atinó a limpiarse las lágrimas y no verse tan desalineada.

— ¿Si? —dijo la enfermera.

— ¿Dónde puedo localizar al doctor Tanaka? —preguntó el joven.

— ¿De casualidad usted es especialista al que llamó el doctor? —cuestionó la enfermera.

—Así es—contestó el chico.

—Su oficina se encuentra…

— ¡Emergencia!

Se escuchó gritar cerca de ahí, en realidad rumbo a la sala donde se había quedado Sakura, Ino inmediatamente reaccionó y se preocupó; por otro lado, la enfermera se disculpó con el doctor y salió, casi corriendo, hacía la sala, pero el doctor en vez de quedarse ahí, siguió a la mujer.

— ¡Aléjense de mí! —gritaba Sakura arrinconada y rodeada por varios enfermeras y doctores.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó su enfermera particular entrando a la sala.

—La paciente comenzó a gritar y a destrozar todo—explicó una de sus compañeras.

Ella miró a su alrededor y notó que era cierto, el lugar estaba completamente desordenado y un poco destruido.

— ¡Sakura! —la enfermera comenzó a acercarse a su paciente, viendo si podía calmarla, había hecho una gran amistad con ella, supuso que a lo mejor eso serviría.

_No fue así._

Sakura la golpeó con un florero quebrado que sostenía rozándola y abriéndole una herida, aunque superficial, la sangre inmediatamente comenzó a fluir.

— ¡Necesitamos un sedante! —gritó uno de los doctores presentes.

— ¿Qué no comprenden? —Bramó Sakura completamente alterada—. ¡Viene por mí, viene a matarme! —gritó completamente desesperada.

—Sakura, nadie te va a hacer daño—dijo una de las enfermeras para calmarla en lo que llegaba el sedante.

La paciente intentó calmarse, analizando bien las cosas estaría segura ahí, con muchas personas a su alrededor, aunque no por mucho, no si estamos hablando de _él_.

— ¡Todo va a estar bien! —dijo un doctor acercándose lentamente a Sakura, aprovechando que bajo un poco la guardia.

Pero no duró mucho, los sentidos de Sakura se alertaron mucho más al ver a quien tanto temía en la puerta, a pesar de lucir diferente, con una bata como si fuera doctor, lo reconoció. Seguramente se disfrazo para pasar desapercibido, pero Sakura no lo permitiría, no si de eso dependía su seguridad.

Nuevamente amenazó con el arma improvisada en sus manos, apegándose más al rincón, tratando de alejarse lo más posible. De pronto vio como la miraba y se acercaba a ella.

— ¡No te acerques! —advirtió la chica, muy nerviosa.

—No te haré daño—dijo aquel hombre que provocaba el pánico en la chica.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó nuevamente, sin darse cuenta que él traía una jeringa en su mano.

Sin previo aviso él se abalanzó a Sakura, recibiendo un roce de aquel vidrio roto, siendo atacado igual que la enfermera, pero eso no lo detuvo para tomarla fuerte; en ese momento todos aprovecharon para sujetar a la chica llena de euforia para así que el doctor pudiera inyectar el sedante que necesitaba.

Por fin después de una batalla, literalmente, contra la desorientada Sakura, pudieron controlarla dejándola completamente dormida.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Doctor…—dijo una de las enfermeras.

—Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Gracias por su ayuda—comentó otro doctor presente.

—No fue nada, ahora si me pudieran decir dónde puedo encontrar al doctor Tanaka—comentó.

— ¡Sasuke! —Dijo precisamente el doctor Tanaka que se encontraba en el pasillo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo estaba buscando cuando sucedió una emergencia—comentó el mencionado.

—Ya me contaron tu gran hazaña—agregó el doctor Tanaka—, y me alegra y a la vez me apena que hayas conocido, de esta forma, a la que será tu paciente.

— ¡Así que es ella! —susurró Sasuke muy pensativo.

—Pasemos a mi oficina, me gustaría que habláramos sobre eso más a fondo, necesitamos hacer algo al respecto lo antes posible.

Ambos colegas se fueron a la oficina, necesitaban una solución, y la necesitaban ahora.

-0-

No sé cuantas horas pasaron, no pude recordar muy bien qué pasó, sólo sentí mi cuerpo muy pesado; lentamente abrí los ojos y de nueva cuenta me encontraba en mi habitación, con mi "querida" camisa de fuerza, duran más en quitármela que en ponérmela.

Traté de incorporarme, pero es algo difícil, lo único que conseguí fue caer al suelo sobre mi trasero, me quedé meditando, o más bien ida; simplemente veía el polvo flotar en el aire. Lejanamente escuché voces, supongo que de enfermeras y doctores comentando mi caso, ya que escuche mi nombre, pero a estas alturas ya no me interesaba.

_Ya no importaba nada más._

Escuché la puerta abrirse, supongo que la misma enfermera, probablemente trayéndome la cena, o almuerzo… ahora si perdí completamente la noción del tiempo.

_Pero que equivocada estaba._

Si, era mi enfermera en turno, pero no venia sola, no como siempre, ahora la acompañaba el ser que provoco todo esto, la persona a la que más miedo le tengo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté muy nerviosa.

—Sólo venimos a darte una inspección—comentó la enfermera mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y sentarme en la cama.

— ¿Él que hace aquí? —corregí mi pregunta.

—Él es un especialista que vino para ayudarte—contestó la enfermera muy amablemente.

—Soy el Doctor U…—trató de decir, pero lo interrumpí.

—Sé muy bien quién eres—contesté tajantemente.

—Al parecer todo sigue normal, el efecto del sedante aún no pasa por completo, será mejor que descanses—me dijo la enfermera recogiendo algunas basuras y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. ¡Vamos, Doctor!

—Me gustaría quedarme a conversar un momento con ella—comentó _él_ muy tranquilo.

—No es conveniente, vea lo que le provocó—objetó la enfermera.

Era verdad, lo había herido en el rostro ligeramente, cosa que en el fondo me alegró.

—Yo soy el Doctor y se bien lo que hago, así que usted vaya a hacer su deberes, no tardaré—sonó algo irritado por el atrevimiento de la enfermera. Ella sólo se disculpó y se retiró dejándonos solos.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —pregunté rápidamente al ver que una sonrisa se fijaba en su rostro.

— ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —preguntó con algo de burla en sus palabras.

Y no sé si por arte de magia, o algo, comencé a recordar todo, o al menos lo que faltaba, era como una gran epifanía en mi vida, la más grande y la más importante.

—_No te acerques—advertí llena de coraje y determinación._

—_Antes no me decías eso—contestó deteniéndose un momento por el dolor, supongo yo._

— _¡Ya basta! —dije entre sollozos, no quería seguir escuchándolo._

—_Ahora sólo falta acabar con esos malditos viejos—expresó mientras se detenía para recuperarse._

_En ese momento la ira me invadió por completo, dejé lentamente el cuerpo de Naruto para ponerme de pie y enfrentarlo, no permitiría que dañara más mi aldea, a mis amigos y a mí misma._

— _¡No te lo permitiré! —dije muy decidida._

_Él simplemente arqueó una ceja— ¿Ah si? —dijo en tono de burla._

_Dio un paso y cayó completamente al suelo, estaba herido, lleno de sangre, como lo había estado Naruto, no pude evitar alegrarme por eso._

—_De… deberías de ayudar…—tosió sangre—ayudarme._

_Por primera vez en mi vida sentí maldad en mi corazón, el deseo de matarlo se impregnó en mis poros, miré al suelo y vi su catana, era la oportunidad perfecta, era el momento perfecto, ya no permitiría que lastimara a nadie más, era momento de acabar con esto._

_Tomé aquella espada y me hinque junto a él, me miró completamente sorprendido, pero aún así no borraba su sonrisa del rostro._

— _¡Hazlo! —Me ordenó—. Quiero ver que tan decidida eres._

—_No lo haré porque me ordenes—solté con mucho coraje—, lo hago porque es lo correcto, porque tengo que hacerlo—no pude evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir._

_A pesar de mi ira, en el fondo sentía lástima y tristeza, dolor de ver a la persona que más amo así, sin embargo no podía echarme para atrás, debía hacerlo._

— _¡Sakura! —llamó mi atención._

_Decidí__ no escucharlo, tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero no quería, deseaba tanto curarlo y que nos fuéramos juntos y lejos, pero eso era un simple sueño y tenía que ser realista._

_Cuando me di cuenta la catana ya estaba incrustada en su pecho; mi mandíbula comenzó a temblar al igual que mis manos. Las lágrimas salieron como cascadas en mis ojos verdes, no lo podía evitar, acababa de matar o rematar al amor de mi vida, aunque esa sensación desapareció al ver como sonreía, de una forma muy malévola, siniestra diría yo._

— _¿De qué te ríes? —pregunté algo asustada._

—_Te das cuenta que acabas de firmar tu sentencia para toda la eternidad—comentó con una mirada llena de maldad._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestioné ahora si completamente asustada._

— _¿No te das cuenta? Acabas de condenarte… hoy moriré, pero te seguiré... no en esta vida, pero tenlo por seguro que en la siguiente vida—levantó su mano con fuerza, agarró mi cabeza y la jaló hacia él dándome un beso en los labios, un beso tosco y frio—nos encontraremos._

_Y ahí fue donde dos grandes shinobis murieron, dejando una marca en todas las aldeas, pero sobre todo en mí._

— ¿Ya lo recuerdas? —preguntó lleno de prepotencia.

— ¡No puede ser! —susurré mientras me dejaba caer al suelo.

Subí mi vista y lo vi de frente, lleno de seguridad y de tanta maldad, como lo recordaba. Mi instinto hizo que quisiera gritar, pero se dio cuenta antes y se abalanzó sobre mí tapando mi boca y cubriéndome completamente.

—Te dije que no te librarías de mí, ni antes, ni ahora… ni nunca—susurró a mi odio haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que inmediatamente comenzaron a salir.

Ahora sólo recuerdo que vi en sus ojos todo el odio que me tenia, pero a la vez todo el cariño y deseo que tiene por mi… sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos formando el sharingan, haciendo que cayera en su genjutsu, en sus garras.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo me alegraba de sobre manera; por fin las cosas tenían sentido, por fin comprendía todo lo que me está sucediendo. A pesar de todo lo que hizo, lo que hace y lo que hará, me alegro tanto saber que mi destino es siempre estar junto a él, porque lo amo… lo amo de sobre manera, de una forma loca y enfermiza…

_Lo mejor de todo es que… después de todo, no estaba tan loca._


End file.
